


The Arrow's Apprentice

by vidaleeleeluv (Vidaleeleeluv)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidaleeleeluv/pseuds/vidaleeleeluv
Summary: When Slade Wilson shows up in Starling City, it brings back memories Oliver needs to stay buried. Determined to keep his secret, will he end up putting Roy in harm's way? (Season2 sort of noncannon)This story was directly inspired by another fanfic called "Earning It" written by Skalidra which you can find both on here and fanfiction.net. Though my take is a little different, it's a really great fic!





	1. Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Earning It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687148) by [Skalidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra). 



Oliver Queen _never_ froze. He'd always been too confident, too charming, too rich to let such insecurity impede his actions. Yet tonight, when he saw that rugged, familiar face fromthe past scowling his way, he did just that. He froze.

No, correction. It wasn't Oliver Queen that froze. It was the Arrow.

Slade Wilson stood over the bodies of the fallen SCPD officers, clad in black business slacks and a white dress shirt, looking deceitfully like a normal man who'd just gotten off of a typical nine to five work day. Except for the black patch on his eye. Oh and the lethal scowl he was sending Ollie's way.

His heart stopped cold.

"Oliver?"

Felicity was rambling something in his earpiece. Nervous, frantic as usual but he couldn't bring himself to comprehend as his eyes fell on the man he'd killed years ago on that freighter just off that cursed island.

"Well look at you, kid. All dressed up to play."

Slade chuckled mockingly as he gestured toward the green hood and bow.

"Yao Fei's."

Oliver only stared, still not believing his eyes. His bow remained in position, arm drawn back with an arrow ready to fire. But when he'd seen his target's face all clarity had left him.

Slade Wilson was alive.

At the sight of him it all came rushing back. The island, Yao Fei, Shado...the training. He'd been just a spoiled little rich boy then, thrust into a dangerous survival game that he had no means of winning. His family's money meant nothing on Lian Yu. The Queen name was useless. Then Yao Fei had saved him. Slade had reluctantly taken him in and trained him. Had given him a fighting chance. Then Shado...

"What'd I tell you about hesitation, kid?"

He swallowed. No one had spoken to him with such authority in a long time. Even his mother knew not to try dominance with her adult son (opting for guilt instead). But Slade had always spoken to him that way, never quite seeing him as an equal. Even before the mirakuru.

"How are you alive?" he was finally able to make out.

He'd seen Slade die, thrust the arrow through his eye himself.

_No, I didn't see him die. I left him for dead._

A wave of guilt hit him at the memory but he swallowed it down. His former mentor had given him no choice.

"Not happy to see me then?" Slade scoffed, making his way over.

His single eye met Ollie's, dark and smug. Ignoring the weapon aimed at him. Knowing he would not fire.

"Get that thing out of my face."

Just like on the island, before the mirakuru, before Ivo and his men, before Shado, Ollie felt the instinct to follow instruction. The tone Slade now used, his authoritative presence, it was like those first days all over again.

  **Flashback...**

_"No, no you stupid kid, that's a sure way to get yourself killed!" Slade snapped when once again Oliver failed at securing a new move._

_They'd been training for days now, or rather Ollie had been getting his ass beat for days, and he still couldn't quite pick up what the ASIS soldier was teaching. It wasn't that he was some type of wuss. He'd once drunkenly punched a guy at a frat party. But this combat stuff was just something he was not used to. He'd never been much of a fighter._

_Why throw punches when his dad could just throw money at whatever problems arose?_

_"I can't do it," he whined, not used to having to work too hard at anything._

_"Can't we just go a little slower? I'm tired. I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since--"_

_Slade shut him up with a quick right hook before taking him down to the ground. The move was quick, twisting Oliver up on his stomach, Slade bending his arm backward. If he tried to make a move, the soldier could dislocate his entire shoulder._

_"Ah, Slade what the--"_

_"Bam kid, you're dead!"_

_His voice was gruff, ripe with irritation as he tended to be with Ollie. The younger tried to adjust to the heavy weight on top of him but Slade's grip tightened painfully._

_"Ow, god!"_

_He wasn't used to this. To the physical exertion, the pain, the lack of adequate food and sleep. At least Yao Fei had fed him. The old man had even tried teaching him to hunt. But Slade was nowhere near as patient. Nowhere near as nurturing._

_"Let me go, okay! You win!"_

_The mercenary growled before releasing his grip. He shoved Ollie's face to the ground in disgust before climbing off of him._

_"I win? You think this is a fucking game?_

_Oliver turned over on his back to look up at him. The snarl on his face made him want to scoot back._

_"You think when Fyers gets a hold of you, you can just go 'you win' and they'll let you go? They'll kill you kid. They'll torture you and get any information you have--including my location--then they'll kill you!"_

_He stared up in horror as Slade suddenly pulled a knife from his boot. The man stalked closer and Oliver held his hand up in surrender._

_"W-wait! Slade what are you doing?"_

_"You're useless, kid. Having you around is a liability."_

_Panic seized him and he began to scramble away. Still on his back, afraid to turn away, Oliver used his elbows and heels. He didn't want to die. God he didn't want to die!_

_"I-I can help! Please just give me a chance!" he pleaded._

_Slade hovered over him._

_"I gave you a week's work of chances. You're no good."_

_When he came down to pin Oliver again, the rich boy tried to push him of. But Slade was much stronger, much more skilled in the art of subduing an enemy. With one painful twist of the wrist he managed to easily prevent the blond from movement._

_If there was anything Oliver Queen didn't do, it was cry. Why shed a tear when he could shed money to drown away any sorrow of fear? Only since the Queen's Gambit disaster had he cried as much. His dad and Sara's deaths, the arrow to the back by Yao Fei, Fyers' men...He hated this island, hated everything about. Everything it made him do. One such thing being to bawl like a little bitch._

_"I can try harder," his voice was thick as he wept in fear._

_"Please don't kill me! I just want to go home! Please Slade, please!"_

_He wanted to close his eyes, to not see the pure hatred in the soldier's eyes as he gutted him but he found himself too afraid to look away. It didn't matter anyway as his own tears blocked his vision. Slade appeared fuzzy at best, his dark hair and stubble contrasting with his weather tanned skin._

_But he could see the knife, feel it as it came to his throat. Then..._

_"I don't know why Yao Fei kept you around. But if he sent you to me then there must be a reason."_

_Slade paused._

_"He trusted you, but I don't. I can't trust someone too weak to have my back. But...for him, I'll keep you around."_

_Relief didn't wash through him until the blade was removed from his skin. And even then he was still intimidated by the hulking soldier on top of him._

_"This ain't no free ride though!" Slade warned._

_"If I'm going to keep you around, you'll have to contribute. Got it?"_

_Oliver quickly nodded. Anything to stay alive._

_"I-I will. I swear!"_

_Slade only scoffed._

_"You can't fight, can't hunt, can't even cook what I hunt. There's really nothing you can do for me kid."_

_Fear had him by the balls as again the possibility of death permeated the air._

_"Except..."_

_Slade had taken a thoughtful tone now._

_"I've been on this island for too long. I don't need to tell you it's pretty fucking brutal. Nothing but violence and blood and death. The only time anyone touches you is when they're trying to break your neck. Sometimes a guy likes to be touched in...other ways."_

_He settled on top of Ollie then, loosening his grip on his wrist. The rich boy sighed at the relief in pressure._  
  
_"You think you can handle that, kid?"_  
  
_Oliver sniffled, not quite catching on._  
  
_"What do you want me to do?"_  
  
_Slade shifted upward._  
  
_"For starters, quit your blubbering and clean your fucking face."_  
  
_He allowed Ollie access to his own arms again. The simpering socialite wiped his tear streaked face with the sleeves of his shirt. He sniffled again, trying his best to control his emotions as Slade failed to lift off of him._  
  
_"You like to run your mouth. To bitch and whine," the mercenary's tone lowered to husky._  
  
_He shifted enough that he was straddling Oliver's chest. Calloused hands began to undue his military grade pants._  
  
_"Let's see you do something useful for a change."_  
  
_Oliver stared up at him in disbelief as Slade scooted closer, his crotch now in his face. It began to dawn on him what the older man meant when he'd mentioned contribution._  
  
_"Wait, Slade--"_  
  
_The mercenary pulled out his cock, just above Ollie's lips and began to fondle himself. A different kind of trepidation filled him at the sight. He wasn't gay. Never had been attracted to the male form save his own but when you looked like Oliver Queen who wouldn't be attracted? Still, he'd seen enough naked guys in gym class to know that dick didn't do it for him. He liked women. Always had._  
  
_Ollie imagined if he ever were to try a guy, the other would at least be on the receiving end. It wasn't gay if you didn't take it. After all a hot wet hole was a hot wet hole right?_  
  
_But something told him that the battle worn mercenary (who'd only a minute ago had a knife to his throat )wasn't willing to receive anything but a blow job. He intended for Oliver's mouth to be the hot wet hole._  
  
I never sucked dick before.  
  
_He couldn't bring himself to it._  
  
_Sucking cock was for women. For sissies. For people who weren't real men. He might not be much of a fighter on this island but he still stood up to pee._  
  
_"You want my help or not, kid," Slade groaned as his prick came to life._  
  
_The tip was just above Oliver's lips, large and circumcised. Apparently Australia had been more  in line with the US regarding such procedures during Slade's time of birth. He could smell his sweat, the musk of his manhood as it hovered over his closed mouth._  
  
_"Your choice. You give me a reason to keep you around and I'll keep you alive. If not..."_  
  
_The memory of the cold knife at his throat made Oliver shudder._  
  
_"I won't let you compromise my position," Slade concluded._  
  
_Oliver blinked, reality hitting him in the chest with heaviness. If he wanted to survive he was really going to have to do this. The thought sent his stomach barrelling._  
  
_"I've never..." sucked cock, EVER, "...done this before."_  
  
_"So you got your cock sucked plenty, I'm sure. Just do what you liked."_  
  
_Oliver swallowed._  
  
_He could only imagine his friends, what they would think of him. Tommy, his best friend, what would he say. Oliver Queen, ladies man of Starling City lying on his back sucking some big Aussie soldier's cock._  
  
_But if he didn't..._  
  
_Literally screwed either way, the blond leaned forward to take in the first cock that would ever grace his lips._

 **present...**  
  
"Oliver? Oliver please answer me!" Felicity was freaking out on the comm.  
  
But her words didn't connect as Ollie now stood face to face with the only man he'd surrendered himself to. Slade smirked at his lowered weapon, the self-satisfied look of one who knew he would be obeyed. From Oliver, he expected no less.  
  
"Long time no see, kid," he chuckled.  
  
"I trust that you've been keeping your sunny side up?"  
  
Flashbacks to the times he'd lied face down, ass in the air for his mentor.  
  
"What are you doing in my city?" Oliver growled.  
  
Slade was unintimidated. He took a step up, his breath now on the Arrow's face as he spoke.  
  
"I made you a promise back on that island if you'll remember. And I keep my promises."  
  
Before Oliver could respond, or even wrap his head around the memory of the promise, Slade's fist was in his face and he was out.


	2. Remebering

"I thought you were dead!"  
  
The second he arrived back at what was begrudgingly called the Arrowcave, Felicity was all over him. As Dig was out of town on his honeymoon with Lila, it had been Roy who'd found him out cold on the warehouse floor. Felicity hadn't shut up since.  
  
"I'm fine," Ollie brushed her off, his nerves on edge.  
  
He could still smell Slade, taste him in his mouth. Even after all these years. It all came back.  
  
"I've never seen anybody get the jump on you like that," Roy disagreed.  
  
"How many were there?"  
  
Just one.  
  
"You remember what I told you about mirakuru?" Oliver answered, already divesting himself of his hood and jacket.  
  
Both Roy and Felicity nodded.  
  
"Another one of them?" Felicity picked up.  
  
He tossed his uniform on the table, leaving his chest exposed.  
  
"Bingo."  
  
He wouldn't tell them the details. They didn't need to know. Because what Slade wanted had nothing to do with them. It was all about Oliver.  
  
"All the more reason we should have waited for Dig to get back. Oliver you could have been killed!"  
  
More nagging. He didn't need that right now.  
  
"Yea well I could be killed every night, Felicity! It's part of what I do."  
  
He continued to disrobe, taking no notice of her now beet red face. Slade Wilson occupied his mind. It was Roy's clearing of his throat that caught Oliver's attention.  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
His apprentice gestured toward the lone woman in the room.  
  
"Dude, you forget?"  
  
Down to his boxers, Oliver realized his blunder. Shit, Slade had that much power over him.  
  
"Sorry," he quickly yanked on a pair of jogging pants that he kept around for his workouts.  
  
The team was silent as he returned his suit to the case, Roy having the decency to excuse himself to the restroom to change. Thankfully Felicity was too flushed to badger him further. She mumbled a goodbye and scurried off.  
  
He took the time to utilize his bar set, doing a set of reps to burn off his anxiety.  
  
"Who's still alive?"  
  
Roy's question popped up, breaking his rhythm. Oliver lowered himself to give the teen a look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"On the comm, you asked somebody how he was alive. Whoever knocked you out, you knew him didn't you?"  
  
His tone wasn't harpy or demanding, like Felicity tended to be, but calm and inquisitive.  
  
"I..."  
  
Secrets. Thea had lectured him about that before she'd left town. Hell it had been what had driven her away.  
  
"More or less."  
  
Roy nodded his understanding. When he expected his student to pry, however, he took him by surprise.  
  
"Is it going to be an issue?"  
  
Down to business. Like a warrior should be. He'd taught him well.  
  
"Not if I can help it."  
  
Roy didn't press further, instead resting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"If it does, you'll let us know, right?"  
  
Were his eyes not so serious, Oliver would have laughed.  
  
_Either I'm rubbing off on him or Dig is._  
  
"Sure thing, kid."  
  
He froze at that last word, never having recalled using it on the nineteen year old before. Slade chuckled in the back of his mind. Roy didn't seem to notice, he was already heading out.  
  
Alone at last, Ollie resumed his reps, hoping to clear his head.

 **flashback...**  
  
_"That's it, kid. Take it all in."_  
  
_Slade held the back of his head, keeping him in place as he shoved his hardness into his throat._  
  
_"Just relax...like that..."_  
  
_The first few times had been rough, Ollie's gag reflex hampering things but Slade was determined to make him the perfect fuck toy if it killed him. Which it probably would. Ollie had no doubt he would end up suffocating on that exceptionally large cock._  
  
_Slade groaned, fisting his blond hair as he pulled back. Only to slam forward again._  
  
_"Get it nice and wet...we'll need that..."_  
  
_So far they'd kept it to oral and a couple of handjobs in between but tonight Slade had a leery look in his eye that made Ollie shiver. The entire time they'd eaten he'd watched him even as they'd cleared out their trash. Now the stars were out, the night alive and the mercenary had him on his knees servicing him. It was supposed to be his contribution for dinner._  
  
_"...hghhh...good boy..."_  
  
_He sucked him off for a while, slowing down when directed, using tongue when told. Slade's prick was dark red and pulsing when the novice was pushed off and shoved on his back._  
  
_"Pants. Off."_  
  
_Nervous fingers complied, Slade watching him with a rough edged hunger. After a few fumbles, the soldier lost patience and tugged the slacks down himself. Both were now nude from the waist down._  
  
_Oliver blinked, his average sized package flanked by dirty blond pubes the complete opposite of what loomed over him. Slade was thick even in his relaxed state, but hard and rearing he was like a beast. Ollie could barely fit him in his mouth._  
  
_The soldier kneeled before him, throwing his legs apart. Instinctively Ollie attempted to snap them shut but Slade shoved him back open. His rough hands ran over soft, bare thighs (courtesy of years of using that expensive bodywash his father's money could afford) before groping the nervous heir's flacid cock possessively._  
  
_"Nice," was all he said as he gave it a good squeeze._  
  
_Despite his nerves, Oliver felt his prick twitch with the sensation. He hadn't been touched since Sara. Masculine hands moved over him with experience, touching skin, tweaking nipples before two fingers made it to his mouth. Slade didn't have to tell him to suck. While he wet the mercenary's fingers, Slade's free hand continued fondling him until Oliver was fully hard. Even in this state the older man bore a bigger cock but their arrangement was far from a competitive one._  
  
_Actually enjoying the friction, Ollie nearly forgot the straining erection grinding against his open ass cheeks. It just felt so good to be touched again._  
  
I'm not gay, I shouldn't like this.  
  
_But one thing he could say about the Aussie, he sure knew how to handle a dick. The lazy strokes were firm, teasing him just enough to want more. Maybe...maybe this wouldn't be that bad._  
  
_Slade moved his fingers from Oliver's warm mouth to suddenly flip him over. Not expecting it, the rich boy yelped earning a grunt from the Aussie. Rough hands yanked his ass upward, while shoving his face into the floor. The position brought Oliver back to reality--to the fact that he was going to be poked up the ass and he began to panic._  
  
_"W-wait--"_  
  
_Slade slammed his strength onto the back of Ollie's neck, effectively holding him down. His free hand placed spit-wet fingers at his puckered opening._  
  
_Still trying to squirm, Oliver was awarded with an especially harsh slap to his ass. He screamed._  
  
_"Stay fucking still or I'll really hurt you."_  
  
_He froze, adjusting to the hot sting on his cheek while dreading the next wave of pain. He'd never been on the receiving end of anal but he knew that it would hurt. Especially for a straight guy with no experience in the matter. His body wasn't made to take it that way. He flinched when a finger breached him, wiggling around inside before starting to stroke._  
  
_Oliver tried to breath through it, even when the second finger made it's way in. They scissored, moved around a bit and just when he was going to whine that maybe they should hold off, Slade was spitting and adding another._  
  
_Beyond uncomfortable, Oliver stiffened. But he knew not to move. Even when he was feeling the pangs of being hastily stretched._  
  
_"Relax," Slade repeated, his hand leaving his neck to reach around to tweak a nipple._  
  
_Oliver groaned, having always been sensitive in that area. Slade seemed to approve as he caressed him lower. When again he held his cock, Oliver focused on that._  
  
_Maybe if he pretended it was a girl's hand he could enjoy it._  
  
_But what he felt pressing against his asshole felt nothing like a girl. Slade spit again, right onto his hole before slowly forcing the bulge inside._  
  
_Oliver yelped._  
  
_He tried to jump away. Vice-like hands grasped his hips however and continued to force the anaconda in._  
  
_"Slade, Slade it hurts!" he screamed, but that garnered no sympathy._  
  
_"Fucking relax, kid!" Slade grunted, still forcing his way in._  
  
_Unable to do so, Ollie cried out again. Pain was also something he'd never had to deal with. His father's money bought meds for that. But alone on this island with a huge dick up his virgin ass, there was no medication for this._  
  
_Why had he gotten on the Queen's Gambit that day?_  
  
_"Slade!"_  
  
_He didn't stop pressing forward, but once fully inside, Slade did still. Both men breathed heavy, though for very different reasons._  
  
_After a while, the pain began to dull and Ollie was grateful for the adjustment period. But he was still very anxious. And still very full. Slade leaned over him then, covering him with his heat. Skin on top of skin, the mercenary spoke low and gruff._  
  
_"Relax."_  
  
_He began kissing the straining blond's back. An insistent trail, not as rough as his previous acts but not totally tender. When he reached Ollie's shoulder blades he actually licked the skin. Oliver sighed at that, always partial to the slick dealings of a tongue._  
  
_As Slade continued his efforts, kissing, running his fingertips up the sensitive sides of Oliver's torso, the young heir actually began to ease. It was a conscious effort at first, he knew that if he didn't obey Slade then there would be consequences, but the mercenary's lips were surprisingly nice on his long neglected skin._  
  
_Especially when they reached his neck._  
  
_That hot, wet tongue circled him in ownership, licking at his vein before lips closed around his skin to suckle. Oliver couldn't help the sigh he released. Nor the slight shiver as his groin began to heat._  
  
_Then Slade started to move._  
  
_It was odd, feeling something so fat and wide inside him but Slade kept his mind busy with the hickeys he was peppering down his throat. Ollie clenched his fists against the plane's floor, trying to cope. There was still the slight burn with each stroke, but it wasn't like when Slade had first put it in. A part of him felt relieved to feel discomfort. It meant that he definitely wasn't the type for this. He was still a man's man. His muscles loosened, with that sense of relief._  
  
_"...just like that..."_  
  
_No sooner had he given the praise, Slade shocked him with a sharp thrust. Oliver was caught off guard when the older straightened up, suddenly speeding up his pace. Strong hands took control of his hips as the appendage pumped harder into him. He gasped, feeling completely and utterly out of control here. As his body was used, Ollie felt the burn increasing inside. He bit his lip, not understanding what he was feeling until Slade hit a certain spot just right._  
  
_The whine escaped his throat before he could stop it._  
  
_What was that?! And why did it feel so...Slade hit it again and Ollie whimpered. Fuck, he'd never felt anything like it before. Not any of those times when he'd fooled around with girls, not even with the threesome back at Tommy's...Then again, none of those girls had ever played with his ass before, let alone penetrated it. What Slade was doing was chartering a new frontier._  
  
_"Yea kid, fucking whine for me..."_  
  
_The soldier thrust even harder, gaining a harsh rhythm that consisted of pounding his hotspot like crazy. Ollie couldn't stop the noises from his mouth. They were loud, they were incoherent. They were beyond embarassing. But each punch of the prostate hit another and he reacted._  
  
_Their skin clapped loudly as Slade continued, the noise rivaling Ollie's outbursts. He could hear the mercenary cursing in bliss but his mind could only process the hammering in his ass. It was building up, coiling something in his gut that clenched harder and hotter._  
  
_Sweat ran down his back, soaked his forehead against the winger floor. His own erection slapped happily against his belly as Slade utterly owned him._  
  
_"...hhggghhhh... nnghhhh..."_  
  
_"...fucking tight pretty ass..."_  
  
_He was aware of the tension in his balls, of his impending climax but could only cry out when it actually happened. Exploding like no orgasm he'd ever achieved, Ollie's entire body shuddered in absolute bliss. He lost his breath, trembling and shaking and cumming all over._  
  
_Slade continued to fuck him all the way through it until Ollie clenched so hard even he couldn't hold back. The mercenary grunted, bellowed out an harsh expletive as he filled the rich virgin's ass with all of his seed. Hot, full, brimming in virility. By the time he stopped pumping, Ollie was a boneless mess beneath him._  
  
_"Fuck that was...you got good ass kid."_  
  
_Ollie was heaving in both shock and after sex._  
  
_"Keep it up. There's use for you yet."_  
  
_Slade gave his ass another harsh slap before pulling out, leaving him feeling confused and empty. Oliver rolled onto his side, curling his knees up. He was just about to lock his arms when a rag fell over his shoulder._  
  
_"Clean yourself up."_  
  
_He was talking about Ollie's own cum, thick and sticking to his chest and belly._  
  
He made me...Without even...  
  
_More confusion. How could a guy cum without having his cock touched? He was straight, he was a man, he had a cock for a reason...He couldn't have actually gotten off on being..._  
  
_Slade was dressed before him, not nearly as shaken by what they'd just done. Of course he wouldn't be. He wasn't the one made into a girl..._  
  
_After cleaning up, he pulled his clothes back on without a word. Slade allowed him as much, not bothering him until he'd finished._  
  
_"No going back now, kid," he grabbed him up from behind, his arms wrapping around his chest possessively._  
  
_"A deal's a deal. You're mine for the duration. Got it?"_  
  
_Ollie nodded, too distracted by his own confusion to register the remark. Slade dragged him off to bed then, ending their conversation. He was asleep in no time, leaving Ollie alone to question his every life long notion of what it meant to be a man._

**present...**

  
Worn out, Oliver concluded his workout sure to close up the arrowcave after. He took a long hot shower, nearly scalding, before retiring to bed. He still had no idea what to do about Slade's return but he knew one thing for sure. He would never be bending over for anyone ever again.


End file.
